


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by dunraeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Friends AU, Idiots in Love, Liam as Monica, Love Confessions, Lydia as Rachel, M/M, Malia as Phoebe, Scott as Ross, Secret Relationship, Stiles as Joey, Stiles is a good friend, The Pack is Awesome, Theo as Chandler, everyone ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunraeken/pseuds/dunraeken
Summary: Liam and Theo have been dating for a couple of months, but the pack doesn't know. This is how they found out.Friends AU - The pack finding out about Thiam just like 'the friends' found out about Mondler.I mean, this is literally Friends but with Teen Wolf names.





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change a few details from both shows, and I think that maybe some of the characters don't actually fit but whatever this is just for fun. Like Liam and Lydia/Theo and Stiles being roommates. And I originally wrote Lydia as Joey and Stiles as Rachel! 
> 
> This is the first time I actually write a full fic and I have the courage to post, I'm sorry if it sucks. And english is not my first language and I'm not perfect, so if there's any mistakes, tell me. 
> 
> Also, if you find this hard to read because of the amount of dialogues, tell me and I'll edit it with more spaces!

Scott, Lydia and Malia were at the Ugly Naked Guy's apartment, checking out the place since Scott wanted to purchase the place.

"Oh my God! I love this apartment! Isn't it perfect?! I can't believe I never realized how great it is!" Scott said while looking around.

"Well that is because your eye immediately goes to the big naked man." said Lydia to Scott.

"It's amazing! You better hurry up and fill out an application or I'm gonna beat you to it." Malia said as a joke, but not really.

Scott laughs at her and Malia takes a couple of steps to the door and Scott quickly hurries out of the apartment.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna go use Ugly Naked Guy's bathroom." Lydia says and walked to the bathroom.

Malia was looking through the window, eyes on the apartment that Liam and Lydia share. "Oh, look! There's Liam and Theo!" She starts yelling. "Hey! Hey, you guys! Hey!"

Theo and Liam start taking each other's clothes off.

"Ohh!! Ohh! Ahh-ahhh!!" Malia panics.

"What???" Lydia yells while he's enters the room.

"Ahhh!! Theo and Liam! Theo and Liam!!" Malia points at the window.

Lydia is looking through the window now, seeing Liam and Theo undress each other. "Oh my God!"

"THEO AND LIAM!!!!" Malia is screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!!" So is Lydia, maybe she'll go full Banshee.

"OH!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!! NO! THEY'RE DOING IT!!!"

"Malia! Malia! It's okay!! It's okay!! I KNOW!! I KNOW!! I KNOW!"

"YOU KNOW?!!!"

"Yes, I know! And Stiles knows! But Scott doesn't know so you have to stop screaming!!" Lydia tries to calm the woman down.

"What's going on?" Scott says while enters the apartment.

"Ohhh!!!" Both Lydia and Malia scream in surprise.

Lydia tries to divert Scott's attention from the window so she starts jumping up and down "HI!! Hi!"

"What?! What?!"

"Nothing! Oh God, we're just so excited that you want to get this apartment!" Lydia continues and now she's standing closer to the door with Scott turned to her, back facing the window.

"Atually, it looks really good." Scott turns again and starts to walk towards the window and now Malia starts jumping to divert his attention.

Malia screams incoherently and goes to stand beside Lydia. "Get in here!!!" She motions to join her and Lydia

Scott starts jumping and screaming incoherently and hops over and joins in on the group hug.

* * *

Sitting on the couch at Central Perk, Malia and Lydia are there talking about Theo and Liam.

"You mean whenever Liam and Theo where like y'know doing laundry or going grocery shopping or—Oh! All that time Liam spent on the phone with Mason." Malia was still digesting all the information.

"Uh-huh, doing it. Doing it. Phone doing it."

"Oh! Oh, I can't believe it! I mean I think it's great! For Theo. Liam might be able to do better." Malia joked, but not really. We all know that she still hates Theo, but not as much as she used to do.

Stiles enters the coffee shop. "Hey guys!" He greets them.

"Mieczyslaw! Come here! Come here!" Lydia calls him.

"What? What?"

"Malia just found out about Liam and Theo" Lydia explained.

"You mean how they're friends and nothing more?" Stiles glares at Lydia.

"No," Lydia starts, "Stiles, she knows! We were at Ugly Naked Guy's apartment and we saw them doing it through the window." Stiles gasps. "Actually, we saw them doing it up against the window."

"Okay, so now they know that you know and they don't know that Lydia knows?" Malia says.

"Yes, but y'know what? It doesn't matter who knows what. Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over! I still can't believe I've agreed to not telling Scott." Stiles proposes.

"Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own." Malia says.

Lydia doesn't understand, so she asks. "Wh-what do you mean?

"Well y'know every time that they say that like they're doing laundry we'll just give them a bunch of laundry to do."

"Ohhh, I-I would enjoy that!"

"No-no-no! No-no wait Lydia, you know what would even be more fun? Telling them." Stiles glares at both of them.

"Ehhh, no, I wanna do Malia's thing." She said like he was really interested now.

"I can't take any-" Stiles starts but Malia cuts him.

"No! You don't have to do anything! Just don't tell them that we know!"

"Noo! I can't take any more secrets!" He says to Lydia "I've got your secrets. I've got their secrets. I got secrets of my own y'know."

"You don't have any secrets!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you don't know about Hugsy, my bedtime penguin pal." Stiles shies away.

"So umm, how-how are we gonna mess with them?" Stiles asks Malia.

"Well, you could use your position y'know as Liam's roommate." She answers.

"Okay."

"And then," she continues "I would use y'know the strongest tool at my disposal. My sexuality."

Theo enters the coffee shop and greets them. "Hello children!"

"Hey!" The three of them say.

"Okay, watch, learn, and don't eat my cookie." Malia says, getting up and going over to Theo who's ordering some coffee from Gunther.

"Hey." Theo says.

"Hey! Ooh, wow that jacket looks great on you!" She *flirts* with him.

"Really? He asks sounding a little shocked by what she just told him.

She touches his arm. "Yeah the material feels so soft—hello Mr. Bicep! Have you been working out?" She continues the *flirting*.

"Well, I try to y'know, squeeze things." Malia giggles uncontrollably. "Are you okay?"

"Well, if you really wanna know, I'm—Oh! I can't tell you this." She says like she's trying to sound innocent.

"Malia you can tell me anything."

"Well actually you're the one person I can't tell this too. And the one person I want to the most." She says.

"What's going on?" He asks sounding concerned but also grinning slightly.

"I think it's just y'know that I haven't been with a guy in so long and how sometimes you're looking for something and you just don't even see that it's right there in front of you sipping coffee—Oh no, have I said to much? Well it's just something to think about. I know I will." She never stops with the innocent flirting act.

She makes a show of bending over to get her coat and showing off her ass, then she walks out.

* * *

Theo and Liam are at Theo's bedroom, cuddling on the bed.

"You are so cute! How did you get to be so cute?" Liam tells him.

"Well, my Grandfather was Swedish, and my Grandmother was actually a tiny little bunny." Theo jokes.

"Okay, now you're even cuter!"

"You know that is a popular opinion today I must say."

"What?"

"The weirdest thing happened at the coffee house, I think, I think Malia was hitting on me."

"What are you talking about?" Liam laughs.

"I'm telling you I think Malia thinks I'm foxy."

"That's not possible!" Liam makes a shocked face. "I'm sorry it's just, Malia doesn't even like you that much. I think that you just misunderstood her."

"No, I didn't misunderstand, okay? She was all over me! She touched my bicep for crying out loud!"

"This bicep?" Liam says with a 'Are you serious?' face.

"Well it's not flexed right now!"

* * *

At Liam and Lydia's place, Theo is sitting on the kitchen's table while Malia and Lydia are at the couch. Liam leaves his bedroom and is now standing beside Theo.

"Hey Li, what are you doing now? Wanna come see a movie with us?" Lydia aks. It's all just a part of her and Malia's plan.

"Uh," He looks at Theo before answering "you know actually I was gonna do some laundry."

"Oh." Lydia says with a suspicious glare at them.

"Hey Theo, wanna do it with me?" Liam asks.

"Sure, I'll do it with ya."

"Okay great, hold on a sec!" Lydia runs to his room and returns carrying a huge bag of laundry. "Oh, here you go! You don't mind do ya? That would really help me out a lot! Thanks!"

Liam and Theo share a shocked look, then Theo gives him a look that clearly says 'Do something about it, dumbass.'

"I mean I-I don't I think I have enough quarters." Liam tries.

"I have quarters!" Malia holds up a bag of quarters.

After Liam holds the bag, Lydia tells Malia. "All right honey, we'd better go if we wanna catch that movie."

"Bye!" Liam and Theo wave to them.

"Bye Theo!" Malia walks up to him and says quietly, even though she knew that Liam would hear it. "I miss you already." Then she pinches him in the ass.

After they left, Theo says completely shocked. "Okay, did you see that?! With the inappropriate and the pinching!"

"Actually, I did!" Liam is also shocked.

"Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me?"

Liam was about to agree, until... "Ohhh, oh my God! Oh my God! She knows about us!" He realized.

"Are you serious?" Theo exclaims.

"Malia knows and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!"

Theo would lie if he said that he wasn't a little upset with his boyfriend after that phrase. "Okay but what about you know my pinchable ass and my bulging biceps—She knows!" He almost screams his last words.

* * *

Across the hall, at his and Theo's place, Stiles is asleep in his chair hugging her bedtime penguin pal, Hugsy, when Theo and Liam come into the apartment storming in.

As he enters, Theo yells. "Stiles!"

He wakes up jumping and quickly tries to hide Hugsy by throwing it over his head.

"Yeah?" He innocently asks.

"Malia knows about us!" Theo exclaims.

"Well I didn't tell them!" He tries to say in her defense, but it doesn't really help her.

"Them?! Who's them?" Liam might be a little angry at Stiles right now.

"Uhhh, Malia and Stiles..." He tries.

Both Theo and Liam are glaring at him, with 'I am going to try to kill you', specially Theo.

"And Lydia." He gives up. "I would've told you, but they made me promise not to tell! I'm sorry!" And of course, he is sorry, because hee's a great friend. I mean, he's Stiles for fucks sake. "But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!"

Liam thinks for a moment before he's saying. "Unless..."

"No! Not unless! Look this must end now!" Stiles tries to make them simply let this thing go so they can finally be happy together in front of the whole pack, without any problems.

"Oh man, they think they are so slick messing with us! But see they don't know that we know that they know! So..."

And of course, his boyfriend understands what he's saying. "Ahh yes, the messers become the messies!

* * *

A few hours later, Malia, Lydia and Stiles are hanging out at Liam's living room. The phone rings and Lydia answers it.

"Hello! (Listens) Oh yeah! Hey! Hold on a second she's right here! (To Malia) It's Theo."

Malia takes the phone from her and says in a sexy voice. "Hello you."

"Hello Malia, I've been thinking about you all day." He says.

"Eh?" She can't believe she just heard that.

"Well you know that thing you said before, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued."

"Yeah, listen, Stiles isn't gonna be here tonight so why don't you come over and I'll let you uh, feel my bicep. Or maybe more." He was a little bit (a lot) disgusted by what he just said.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Okay, bye!" She rushes to hang up the phone. She turns to Lydia. "Oh my God! He wants me to come over and feel his bicep and more!"

"Are you kidding me? I cannot believe he would do that to Li—Whoa!" She stops suddenly and slowly turns to point her finger at Stiles, who is avoiding his eyes. "Stiles, do they know that we know?"

"No." He doesn't even try to sound convincing, Malia would know he's lying anyway.

"Stiles."

"They know you know."

"Ugh, I knew it! Oh, I cannot believe those two!"

"God, they thought they can mess with us! They're trying to mess with us?! They don't know that we know they know we know!" Malia says in a mocking tone, Stiles just shakes his head. "Stiles, you can't say anything!"

He shrugs "I couldn't even if I wanted too."

* * *

At Liam and Lydia's, they all are planning their respective strategies to break the other pairing. Stiles is not amused by them.

Malia saunters over to Theo with a mean pair of 'come hither' eyes. "So, Theo, I-I'd love to come by tonight."

Theo is initially worried but gets over it. "Really?"

"Oh absolutely. Shall we say, around seven?"

"Y-yes." He can't help by stutter.

"Good. I'm really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse."

As she walks away, Theo mouths a scream to Liam, who motions and mouths 'It's okay, It's okay."

* * *

Now, more hours later, it's time for Theo and Malia's 'date'. Malia now is wearing a long blue dress, while Theo didn't even bother to change his clothes. So, as decided Theo was waiting for her in his apartment.

"All right, it'll be great! You just make her think you wanna have sex with her! It'll totally freak her out!" Liam says.

"Okay, listen, how far am I gonna have to go with her?"

"Relax, she-she's gonna give in way before you do!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because you're on my team! And my team always wins!" Liam answers like it's the most reasonable answer.

"At this?!" Theo asks incredulously.

"Just go get some!" Liam kisses him. "Go!" He runs to hide in the bathroom, which is close to the living room, so he'll probably hear everything.

In the hallway, Malia is outside getting some last-minute instructions from Lydia.

She hands Malia a bottle of wine. "Okay, now I'm gonna try to listen from right here, but you know, without supernatural hearing I'm not going to listen anything."

Malia was about to turn around and knock on the door, but Lydia stops her so he can undo one button on her dress.

"Good idea!"

Malia knocks on the door with the wine and Theo answers it. Lydia hides next to the door.

"Malia." He greets her.

"Theo." She greets back, putting on her seductive act.

"Come on in."

"I was going too." She goes inside, and he closes the door. "Umm, I brought some wine. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

She makes a big show out of pulling out the cork and pours the wine.

"So, here we are. Nervous?" She asks him.

"Me? No. You?" He was clearly sounding desperate for this to be over.

"No, I want this to happen."

"So, do I." He can't even bring himself to sound excited for this.

They click their glasses and take a sip. That sip turns into a gulp, which quickly progresses into their mutual draining of their glasses at once.

Theo starts walking towards the TV/stereo. "I'm gonna put on some music."

"Maybe, maybe I'll dance for you." She starts doing a rather suggestive and seductive dance that's silly at the same time.

"You look good." He tries to praise her.

"Thanks! You know, that when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip all of your clothes off!"

"Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?" He offers, hoping that she'd back off.

"Really?" She obviously was shocked by the offer.

"Oh, do you not want to?"

"No. No! It's just you know first, I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me." Clearly, Malia was not going to back off, the girl has no limit.

Theo swallows hard. "Well that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion."

Theo enters the bathroom and starts talking to his boyfriend. "Listen, this is totally getting out of hand! Okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!"

"She's bluffing!" Liam tries to make Theo stay in the game, because, obviously, he doesn't want to lose.

"Look, she's not backing down! She went like this!" He mimics her dance.

Malia left the apartment, so she's now in the hallway with Lydia. "He's not backing down. He went to get lotion."

Stiles enters the hall. "Oh man! Aren't you guys done yet?! I wanna sit in my chair!"

"Stiles, look, just look at it this way, the sooner Malia breaks Theo, the sooner this is all over and out in the open."

"I like that!" He turns to Malia "Oh, okay! Show him your bra! He's afraid of bras!" He swiftly rips open the front of Malia's dress revealing her bra.

Both back in the living room. Theo slowly exits the bathroom and gets pushed from behind by Liam and sees Malia closing the apartment door.

"Oh, you're-you're going?" He asks sounding happy with what he's seeing.

"Umm, not without you, lover." She slowly walks over to him showing her bra. "So, this is my bra."

Theo swallows hard. "It's very, very nice. Well, come here. I'm very happy that were going to be having all the sex."

"You should be. I'm very bendy." She pauses and just glares at him. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Not if I kiss you first."

They move closer to together and Malia hesitantly puts her hand on Theo's hip. He puts his hand on her left hip. Malia moves the hand on his hip, taking it to his ass. Theo goes for her breast, but he makes an unpleasant face and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but-but kiss."

"Here it comes. Our first kiss."

They slowly and hesitantly move their lips together, barely kissing. Malia has her eyes wide open in shock and Theo is squinting. He finally breaks the kiss after only a short while and pushes Malia away.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win!! I can't have sex with you!"

She smiles and asks, "And why not?!"

"Because I'm gay." He yells and pauses. "And I'm in love with Liam." He finishes yelling again.

Malia's eyes are widened open. "You're-you're what?!

Liam comes out of the bathroom like a bolt, Stiles and Lydia both enter the apartment.

"Love him! That's right, I...LOVE...HIM!!! I love him!!" Liam and Theo walk closer and hug, looking at each other's eyes. "I love you, Liam"

"I love you too Theo" Liam confesses too, and they kiss.

"I just—I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love!" Malia says with heart eyes.

Theo and Liam are hugging, also with heart eyes, "And hats off to Malia. Quite a competitor." He shakes her hand.

There's a pause until Theo says, "And might I say your breasts are still showing."

"God!" She turns and buttons up.

"All right! So that's it! It's over! Everybody knows!" Stiles says.

"Well actually, Scott doesn't." Liam says very worried.

"Yes, and we'd appreciate it if no one told him yet." Theo finishes.

* * *

Scott is at his new apartment, he's talking with Deaton, showing his new place to his boss.

They are normally talking, until "I—What?" He notices something through the window. "No! Wh... What are you doing?!!" He's yelling at the window. Now his claws and fangs are out, his normal eye iris long forgotten, his red eyes shining. And he growls "GET OFF MY BETA!!!!"

Scott leaves his place as fast as possible, within 2 minutes he was across the street, running over Liam’s building and couple more seconds later, he was at his door. 

“Theo!!! Theo!!!” He’s part yelling part growling. He opens the door to the apartment but is stopped by the chain. Inside the apartment, Theo and Liam quickly stop making out and try to get dressed. “Theo, I saw what you were doing through the window! Theo, I saw what you were doing to my beta! Now get out here!”

“Wow! Listen, we had a good run. What was it? Four? Five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime! So, good-bye, take care, bye-bye then!” Theo says and kisses Liam and starts to climb out the balcony window.

Liam laughs at him. “What are you doing?!”

“Oh, I'm going on the lamb.”

“Come on Theo, come on, I can handle Scott.” They go to the door and he opens the door. “Hey Scott. What's up bro?”

Scott spots Theo and starts chasing him around the kitchen table. Theo runs and hides behind Liam.

“What the hell are doing?!!” Scott growls. 

Stiles and Lydia come from the other apartment running, and Lydia asks, “Hey, what's-what's going on?!”

“Well, I think, I think Scott knows about me and Liam”

Stiles panics, not sure how he didn’t catch Theo’s sarcasm. “Dude! He's right there!”

Scott turns to Theo, still wolfed out. “I thought you were my friend, this is my beta! My friend and my beta! I-I cannot believe this!” 

“Look, we're not just messing around! I love Liam. Okay, I'm in love with him.”

“I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry, but it's true, I love him too.”

There's a brief pause.

Scott’s expression softens, claws and fangs going away, he says happily. “My friend and my beta! I cannot believe this.” He hugs them both and turns to Lydia and Stiles. “You guys probably wanna get some hugs in too, huh? Big news!”

“Awww, no, it's okay, we've actually known for a while.” Lydia answers him. 

 

There's another pause as Scott gets angry again. 

“What? What? What?! You guys knew?” Lydia and Stiles backup against the door. “You all knew and you didn't tell me?!!”

“Well, Scott, we were worried about you. We didn't know how you were going to react.” She explains. 

There’s one more pause. 

Scott is happy again. “You were worried about me? You didn't know how I was going to react?” He hugs Lydia and Stiles, and Liam and Theo are smiling at the sight. 

“Okay, all right, whew!” Stiles starts. “What do you say we all clear out of here and let these two lovebirds get back down to business?” He offers. Scott turns and glares at him. “Hey-hey-hey, I-I-I'm just talking here, he-he's the one doing your beta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos :)  
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are always accepted, I'm still learning how to write properly!


End file.
